Operation Undead Strike
by The Unknown Soldier
Summary: A story about a group of survivors that fought to eliminate the zombies and about what may have been the cause of the first zombie mutation. 'Diary' of Mark Connor, a Survivor.
1. Life in the Outpost

A/N: This fanfic hasn't ONLY weapons found in Dead Frontier. It has all kind of them. The only Dead Frontier things I put are the Timeline, the Locations, some Names and the Events.

The rest hasn't been taken from the game.

If the names, between other things in the story are names of people in real life, it's a pure coincidence.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in DF.

* * *

_Dead __Frontier  
__Operation__Undead__ Strike_

_Chapter__ 1  
__Life in the Outpost_

_Year 2017…_

I woke up again, in my apartment located in Nastya's outpost. I don't know why I survived this hell while other people worthier than me died. I was tired of my life; A civilian life, after being a cop! I drank my coffee and grabbed the news. After reading an announcement about a gun in the paper, I slowly walked to the window and saw the guards repelling the zombies without taking any rest. I kept looking at them for a while; I had an idea. Suddenly, I grabbed my wallet and went to the door. I walked out of the apartment, locked it and hid the key. I nearly tripped as I ran down the stairs.

"Whoa! Shhhhiiiiiiiiii-"

I fell on the floor. I got up as fast as I could. I heard someone smirking behind my back. I turned around. A 21 year old guy with medium brown hair and brown eyes was looking at me. He had ghillie camouflage and gloves with a couple of cuts on them. That face seemed familiar but I couldn't remember whose it was.

"Ahhh…Mark, you'll never change"

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

I asked in a bad mood.

"Nothing…"

Replied the guy. I recognized that voice-

"Brandon?"

I said.

"Yeah! What's up dude?"

"Hey bro! Not much, you?"

"A lot..."

"Uhhhh…That's cool, I guess? I gotta go, sorry."

"Come on…It's been awhile we haven't seen each other and you only have _that_ to say? Geez…"

"I'll be back, Brand…"

"Hurry up, 'cause I have to go at Arty's soon! We're going to kill some zombies later."

"Copy that, don't worry!"

I dashed through the entry, almost bumping into a woman that was passing by.

"Woops, sorry!"

I apologized while running to the Marketplace. After 5 minutes, I got to its gates. I entered. Surprisingly, it was full of people; No wonder the other guys I knew preferred ordering their weapons. I didn't take long to notice the store selling the gun in that announcement.

"Hey I'm looking for that CZ 75."

"Okay…"

The weapon seller turned around and walked to the back of his 'store'. I waited a couple of minutes before seeing him come back with a pistol.

"Here you are…"

He said, putting the gun, a holster and a couple of 9mm ammo on the table.

"How much?"

"With the ammunition, it'll make…exactly $1600"

"Ahhh…Alright…"

I grabbed my wallet and looked at the money in it. I had $1700. I pulled the cash out of it and paid the man. That was when I remembered Brandon. I quickly put the holster on, the gun in it and fixed the ammo near the pistol, on my belt. I was ready for battle.

I ran back all the way to my apartment, but I didn't see my friend at the stairs. I walked to the door, noticing it was open. I pulled out my new CZ 75 and put a clip in it. I took the safety off before busting in.

"Hey Mark! Your key was under the carpet, at the entry. I took a beer, I hope you don't mind."

A voice came from the couch.

"Not at all…"

I had lots of beers anyways. I walked to it, holstering my weapon and after getting there, I saw Brandon lying down on my couch while holding his drink.

"So what's up? After all this time…You must have a lot of stuff to talk about."

"Not really…I just stayed in here and didn't do anything…"

I answered before taking another beer for me.

"Wow! That must suck!"

"Yeah… What about you?"

"Ugh…A lot…Too much to be said like that in one day. So I'll make a quick summary. I took the Sniper Training, after that I accepted lots of assassination missions...I made my own investigation and found out who killed my parents..."

His voice started filling with sorrow. He looked at his watch - How can those kind of moves to avoid a conversation still work? - and said:

"FUCK"

"What is it?"

"I have to go see Arty, sorry bro."

Yep, I was right.

"Eh it's ok. By the way, can I come too?"

"Sure but hurry up, we have to be there at 11 AM."

It was 10.30 AM.

"Ok then, I'll be back soon. Wait here."

I went to my room and looked in a closet. I pulled a backpack out of it, took a Kevlar vest, a FN P90 with 6 mags, a Barrett M82A1 with 100 bullets (10 mags) and a Glock 25 without any bullets; The remains of my past life. I put the vest and a grey jacket on my usual black shirt, shoved the mags in the jacket. I always wore black combats, since the Outbreak. I looked at the Glock, hesitating if I should take it or not. I left it in my backpack.

I left my room and walked to the door. Brandon was already waiting, his Walther WA 2000 on his shoulder.

"Hurry up Mark!"

"I'm here! You haven't changed at all either; you just can't wait, can you?"

We left the apartment and I locked it, maybe for the last time in my life. Who knew if I would come back there?


	2. Memories of a past life

_Chapter 2  
__Memories of a past life: Beggining of Mark's memories_

Brandon and I walked slowly to Artice's place, talking about how life has been since we last saw each other, a few days before the Outbreak. We were walking, remembering about how life was and about what happened during the Outbreak.

It was in 2016…29th June… I was in Fairview's central Police Station, floor 3, doing some boring paper work, as usual when there's no action. Other police officers had been sent because of a manifestation. I heard the radio, the S.W.A.T. team that had been sent in the Secronom corp.'s building. But then suddenly-

"s_tatic _Come on guys, they musn't escape! Don't let them get out of this facility! HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? _static_ AHHHH! _gun shots_ NEED ASSISTA- _static_"

I was wondering what the hell happened with the Squad, and tried to contact them desesperately, when my two brothers, Kenneth, Roland, heard noises, at the 1st floor. We went to the surveillance area and saw pale-looking guys attacking the officers on that floor. But then the cameras disconnected.

"Shit"

Said Roland. We knew those men weren't really human. We knew that it had something to do with Secronom. I grabbed my equipment, my FN P90, my Glock 25, my M82A1 and my backpack while my brothers grabbed their guns…An AK-47 with bayonet and a USP Tactical for Roland, a SIG SG552 Commando with aim point and a SIG P228 for Kenneth. We ran down the stairs of the station, ready to shoot our weapons, as we realized how taking the elevator was risky. I opened the doors, holding my P90 and my brothers rushed in. I followed them and we quickly got surrounded by those…Things…We shot them but after a while had no other option than retreat. We quickly got to the 2nd floor, shooting at the undead to keep them away from us.

"Good time to think of a solution, Team Leader!"

My brothers shouted at me. Thinking about how we could escape, I looked at the front window and thought it was the only way out of there. I shot it twice with my Glock, called Ken and Roland before kicking the window hard to make it fall. My bros jumped out, I did the same thing. Problem was; I didn't see my trajectory correctly. Instead of landing in the garbage bags that would've secured my fall, like my bros did, I went further and crashed on the floor. I tried to get up, but my right leg was hurting me and if I touched the ground with that foot, it would've made the pain more intense. I realized it was broken. I called my brothers, who grabbed my arms and helped me up while shooting at the zombies. I shot my Glock 25 at them as well; I couldn't walk but I could shoot. We managed to get in a police Jeep and run over the undead hordes.

We drove to Staleston and barricaded ourselves in a Wal-Mart, near a Pharmacy. We managed to keep the barricade safe there, for several days. But we left after the zombies had calmed down. Roland and Kenneth got me in the Jeep, and went to the first places. We went to the country, in a farm where medicine was being given to people. I stayed there until I had fully restored myself; a couple of months. The 25th January 2017, I left the country, alone as my brothers preferred the life there. I went to Nastya's outpost and kept, for several months, a normal life.

The urge to kill zombies kept growing inside me, since then. I started having nightmares about me in the city, desesperately shooting at the zombies, but they wouldn't fall on the ground. I started hating my life, started getting drunk. I slowly sinked in depression. Until that day I bought the CZ-75 and Brandon visited me...And I returned to kill the bastards.

"And you told me you didn't have much to say?"

Laughed my friend as we arrived at Arty's apartment building, in another block of the Outpost. The guards slowly opened the doors and we both stepped in.

* * *

A/N: I used the new 2D Dead Frontier map and it's location names to make the story.


	3. Back in Inner City

_Chapter 3  
__Back in Inner City_

"Hey Mark! What's up?"

Asked a voice as soon as Brandon and I walked in. It was Artice.

"Not much."

I answered, not really wanting to say anything about my past. But then someone else said:

"Long time no see, old buddy."

I turned around and saw Wesley. Wesley was tan skinned, had black straight hair and was small, slightly scrawny. I met him back when I went to Ohio, 3 years before, when I was 18 years old. He was shy at first, but after awhile we became great friends. He used to be a Police Officer, just like me. He had a few problems with alcohol, which forced him to go to rehab. He had lost everything; His job, his girlfriend, his apartment and some of his friends. I hated when someone remembered him of that, as he used to go into a rage. He was pretty smart though. Surprisingly, he had a flamethrower.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

I asked, surprised. He raised the weapon and said:

"I did it by myself…It's not that hard. You can make one easily if you want."

He was ALWAYS modest and kind, even with people he didn't know. GOD, I didn't like that. It made me feel more…I don't really know. Self centric, maybe.

After awhile, we started getting ready; I was checking my guns, being sure they hadn't any defect, Brandon was putting a mag in his Walther WA 2000, Artice was filling his chainsaw – I noticed it was a STEEL MS800 – with fuel and Wesley, with his Thompson M1A1 on his back, was readying the gas for his flamethrower, incase he needed to put more in it, while we slaughtered the zombies.

After finishing that, we walked out of Arty's apt, and went to the outpost's gates. The guards opened them as soon as they saw us. We went out. I was kind of…excited to fight again. Holding my FN P90, I looked at the city…Blood and bodies everywhere. Broken windows, doors, smashed and destroyed cars…Chaos…Pure Chaos…I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Yet, I knew I had to. Even if I had seen that lots of times, I still couldn't believe it.

"Gah, this is so…Depressing."

I opened my backpack where I had – secretly – put a couple of beers. I opened one and drank it sip by sip. I started feeling slightly better.

"You'd better keep some for us when we'll camp!"

"Wha-?"

"You heard us!"

"Damn it… I thought they hadn't seen me drinking."

I joked

"Dude, you're holding the bottle…"

"Oh…Never mind then."

I started laughing with my friends. Even Wesley was laughing…Even if when people talked him about alcohol he used to become a bit sad, probably because of the rehab. But we soon stopped as we saw a zombie. Brandon raised his WA 2000, aimed and fired at the zombie, which dropped on the floor, dead. They soon started coming out of the buildings, surrounding us. Getting to Greywood's intersection, Wesley flamed two of them as I shot three zombies that were later chain sawed by Artice. But the undead strangely stopped coming. Our group later got to South Moorhurst, then Terrasley hill and, after looting a lot of stores, of shops, and of houses, we finally stopped at Archville. But still no zombies.

"Gah! This is so ANNOYING!"

I say, bored as I slowly continue walking. But after a few minutes, I stopped; I had realized my friends weren't next to me.

"What the fu-?"

I looked behind and saw my friends entering an apartment building. I followed them and barricaded the door and the windows with some wooden planks and nails we had found while looting. Each of us chose a room. I took mine on the 3rd as Brandon, Wesley and Artice chose theirs on the 2nd floor. I checked the gas in my Apartment and lighted the fire. I cooked my tinned hotdogs and the potatoes I had found. I ate them with my some beer. I had given some drinks to my companions. I lied down on a bed and started dreaming about my life…About things I didn't tell Brandon…About how my girlfriend died in my arms after I came back and saw her in the Outpost. About wanting to suicide. About wanting to destroy everything. About wanting to _kill_…


	4. Dreams

_Chapter 4  
__Memories of a past life: Continuation of Mark's memories_

_26__th__, January 2017…  
__3 days before she dies…_

I finally get to the Outpost after walking more than a day. I call out to the guards so they open the gates.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

I ask as nobody answers.

"Who's supposed to guard this damn piece of-"

I got interrupted as the doors slowly opened.

"Finally!"

"You're clear to pass."

Says one of the guards. I walk in the Outpost and a weird looking guy gives me a paper:

"Here's your apartment's address."

I take the paper and look at it.

"Ok, thanks…"

I put it in my pocket. I started wandering around, visiting the Marketplace, the Storage place and the Meeting Hall, and hoping to see my girlfriend but no sign of her. Disappointed, I went to the address of the Apartments indicated by the paper. I walked up the stairs and got to the 1st floor. I walked in my room, thinking that she was there, maybe. But she wasn't. I locked the door and curled up in a ball, crying a little. Soon after, I feel asleep; I was pretty tired.

_27__th__ January 2017…  
__2 days before she dies…_

I woke up, still tired from that long walk. I got on my feet and looked out by the window. I grabbed my equipments and took a little breakfast, even though I wasn't really hungry. I walked out of the building and walked to the Notice Board. I got hired as an Outpost Guard. I would be able to win some money. I got to the Outpost's gates and started shooting at the zombies with my sniper rifle. I stood awake all night.

_28__th__ January 2017…  
__**1**__ day before she dies…_

I wandered around during my free time, which is my lunch time, looking desperately for her. She still didn't get back. Suddenly someone is at the Outpost's doors. I join the other guards and help opening it. It was…

"Katelyn?"

My girlfriend was there, walking in. I ran to her and hugged her tightly. We ate dinner and went to my apartment.

_29__th__ January 2017, 11:00  
__**5 hours **__before she dies…_

We got out, holding hands. The sky was clear. I can't say the birds were singing, though. I was happy… The first time since months. We just had finished having breakfast.

_13:00  
__**3 hours **__before she dies…_

We had lunch together.

_14:00  
__**2 hours**__ before she dies…_

We guarded the Outpost together.

_15:00  
__**1 hour**__ before she dies…_

She wanted to go in the Inner City. So we started preparing. I gave her my Glock. We started cooking food after we checked our weapons. Before moving out.

_15:30  
__**30 minutes**__ before she dies…_

We walked out of the Outpost. Suddenly, the zombies came out of nowhere and attacked us. I shot at them with my FN P90 while my girlfriend held out the Glock 25 I had given her a couple of minutes before. We were fired at the zombies. The Outpost Guards soon came and helped us. It was a tough fight.

_15:15  
__**15**__** minutes**__ before she dies…_

Suddenly, coming out of nowhere, a fat shiny red zombie charged at us.

_15: 29  
__**1 minute before she dies…**_

It took us awhile to defeat it, but we did it…The zombie waves had stopped as well. I looked at the sky, proud of us.

_**40 seconds **__before she dies…_

I looked at Katelyn, smiling. She was beautiful, as always. I hugged her tightly before turning around to see the guards.

_**10 seconds before she dies…**_

I started walking forward to the Outpost.

_**9 second**__**s**_

I looked at Katelyn as I felt she wasn't following.

_**8 seconds**_

A blue zombie came out of nowhere and charges at her.

_**7 seconds**_

The Outpost guards and I raised our guns to shoot at the zombie as my girlfriend was reloading.

_**6 seconds**_

We couldn't get a clear view of the zombie.

_**5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds**_

I pulled out my Combat Knife and ran to kill the undead.

_**2 seconds**_

I hear a _click_ coming from the outpost. I want to scream _"HOLD YOUR FIRE" _because the sniper would have more chances to hit her than hit the zombie, but everything is happening too fast.

_**1 second…**_

This is it… I look at Katelyn for the last time.

_**ZERO SECONDS**_

**DETONATION**

**"NO!"**


	5. Another Battle that changes lives

_Chapter 5  
__Another battle that changes lives_

_13__th__ September 2017 (Back in the story)_

Waking up from hearing gun shots outside, I immediately grabbed my M82A1 Barrett and shoved a mag in it. I walked to the window and saw two distinct figures shooting at the undead; a one with white clothes, and one with black clothes. The white-clothed figure had a revolver with scope, but from where I was, I couldn't tell what kind of revolver it was. I looked through my sniper rifle's scope, zooming in, and recognized a Ruger Super Redhawk. The black-clothed figure was holding an assault rifle. I thought it was a SCAR-H or something. Apparently, my friends had awakened. I was hearing Brandon's Walther WA 2000 while seeing Artice and Wesley getting out of the apartments to kill the zombies. Wesley was using his Thompson M1A1, probably so he wouldn't flame the two guys. I aimed at the zombies heads and fired. _Click,_ Fire. _Click, _Fire again.

The guys were getting cornered. And I was going to run out of ammunition sooner or later. Plus, to be honest, sniping wasn't my best ability.

"_What to do?"_

_Click, _Fire. I asked myself, unsure. I thought about my brothers, for a short instant.

"_What would __**they**__ do?"_

_Click, _Fire. They weren't like me. They thought faster and their decisions were most of the time the right ones. To annoy me a little bit, they used to call me 'Team Leader'. But I wasn't anything like that. After awhile, I was acting automatically. I couldn't hear the shots, as I was concentrating in what to do. _Another reload…. Shoot again. _I was getting to my last magazines, so I strapped the sniper rifle to my back and grabbed my FN P90. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping again and got to the exit, leaving only Brandon as a sniper. Going out of the building, I aimed my SMG and shot the zombies. I walked toward Artice and Wesley.

"We must get back in the building!"

I shouted at them so they could hear. The three of us started clearing a path so the two guys could go in the apartments. After doing so, we barricaded it as well as we could. We went to the 2nd floor to get Brandon with us and walked up the stairs to go higher. We got on the roof, and thank God we did; the zombies had broken through the barricade. Artice guarded the door, Brandon sniping the zombies, while Wesley, and the two wanderers and I are ready to kill the undead as soon as they go through the door. A moment later, the door got clawed down, and the zombies started running at us. We got overwhelmed and I got separated from my partners. I could still overhear Brandon scream:

"Wes! We need your flamer here!"

"I'm trying! But they aren't leaving me enough time! Arty, cover me!"

Wesley shouted back at Brandon and Artice. I was desperately shooting my P90 at the zombies but I ran out of ammo after awhile.

"Catch!"

A voice came from behind me, and I saw a couple of FN P90 mags get thrown at me, I cached them all, reloaded my SMG and shot at the zombies again.

"Thanks!"

I say to the black-clothed wanderer.

"You're welcome!"

He answers, raising his SCAR-H again, and shot a zombie in the head. I could see the white figure, almost dancing among the zombies, shooting them with his revolver and stabbing their heads with his Bowie knife. Soon after, I saw him run back at us. For what reason? Wesley had just used his flamethrower on the zombies.

"Right on time!"

Five minutes later, the zombies were on the ground, either carbonized, stabbed, ripped to shreds or with a couple of bullets in their body.

"Well, that was tough…"

I say, tired after this big and long fight. As I collapse on the ground, the black figure said:

"Thanks for the help. My name's Zach, leader of the 'Lone Rebels'."

"You're THE L.R. leader?"

I heard Brandon exclaim.

"Cool."

"And I'm Dante, leader of the 'Angels of Razgriz' nice to meet you guys."

The "dancer" talked as well.

"The… what now?"

I ask, curious.

"It's probably normal you have never heard of us, we're a…very secret organization!"

Dante answered, vexed.

"Anyways, guys, do you want to join the Lone Rebels or the Angels of Razgriz? It would be a pleasure to have you with us…Wouldn't it, Dante?"

Interrupted Zach while looking at his friend.

"Yeah."

Artice, Brandon, Wesley and I asked ourselves if we would join them. After awhile, we took the decision. It probably wouldn't be bad to join a clan. After all, what could happen to us if we did? We started walking to their base, during nightfall, tired. We used our flashlights as it was getting dark, and no zombie showed up…Which was very good for us.

As we got to Lerwillstable, Zach started to look around for, as he said, a bad looking storage warehouse. Dante left our small group, as his base was in Richwood.

We kept walking, until I noticed two guards at the windows at the 2nd floor, aiming their Machine-Guns at the ground, and a Sniper on the roof, ready to shoot the zombies down if they showed up, and thought this was our stop. That thought was confirmed a few seconds after by the L.R. leader. When we entered the warehouse, I was amazed by the amount of people in it. They had made 'rooms' made with boxes and all kinds of debris. Some guards were near the entry, making sure no undead would invade the facility. They were well organized, despite the lack of equipments and materials. My friends and I registered in the Lone Rebels and then, as we were tired, went to their Barracks.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, in this text, "Black" and "White" are NOT meant to be racist terms.


	6. The Escape

_Chapter 6  
__The Escape_

_13__th__ September 2017, 20h 17mins  
__Location: A farm, near Fairview_

Two shadows sneaked up past an upside-down truck.

"The way is clear"

One of them shouted at their companions, checking their backs. Some light from the moon enlightened the one who talked, revealing a 21 year old man with short brown hair and brown eyes. His Hawaiian shirt was soaked with blood and I can't say his black combats were looking better. He was holding his Russian PP-90. His name was Kenneth Connor. An ex-S.W.A.T. member.

"Roland, is everything alright?"

He asked his brother, a normal police officer.

"I don't see anything with this FUCKING TRUCK INFRONT OF THE DAMN LIGHT!"

Roland shouted at Kenneth.

"Do you want me to try and move it out of the light's way?"

Kenneth laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Guys, stop fighting…"

A 20 year old girl with blue hair in an army uniform said to the two men.

"We might get spotted because of your stupidity."

"We're not fighting."

"Yeah, it's only Roland yelling because of the truck."

"Guys, he woke up, but you'd better take a look at this…"

A 19 year old short-black-haired soldier called Max Wellington said, holding a 15 year old kid with a huge bruise on his ribs. The teenager's pain was too intense for him to talk. Roland approached him and checked the kid's injury. The skin around the wound had already started turning blue.

"It infected?"

"It seems so…"

"Shit…"

"Let me see it."

Kenneth walked to the boy as he pulled a syringe out of his backpack.

"This might do it…"

He said as he injected the antidote near the wound. Suddenly a sound came from their 12 o'clock, which meant the undead were there.

"Get ready for contact!"

Said Ken as he readied his PP-90 Sub-Machinegun. Roland ran to his brother's side, shoving a mag in his AK-47. They both opened fire at the zombies as the others stayed back, to take care of the injured kid.

"Konata! We need assistance!"

They screamed as the undead kept running at them. The woman came out of the shadows and aimed her ACR with ACOG sight at the hordes and shot at them.

"Go inside the farm! NOW!"

Max ran in the house and carefully put the boy on the ground before looking in a drawer. He grabbed the night vision goggles that were in there and tossed 3 of them at his friends as they came in. Each of them cached it and put them on, allowing them to see in the dark. Roland kept firing at the zombies as he screamed.

"Get out now! I'll cover you!"

Kenneth kicked the window down as Max picked up the teenager and they went through the window, and they got outside. Roland jumped with them, as he reloaded. The ex-S.W.A.T. officer looked around for a trap door, which he found by tripping on it. He quickly got up and opened it, before entering the basement, soon followed by his allies. He ran down the ramp to get to a Mazda RX7 which thankfully had been parked there as there was no space outside.

"Let me hotwire this baby and I'll getcha out of here."

"Roger that, bro."

Roland stayed near the entrance, ready to shoot as his brother hotwired the car and went in. His allies got in the vehicle with him, and there was just enough space for four of them. Roland jumped on the car's roof after putting his weapons in it.

"GO GO GO!"

He hung on the roof as Kenneth started the engines and drove out of the farm, going to Fairview.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Asked Max after noticing where they were heading to.

"To Fairview."

Answered Kenneth blankly.

"What? Why in the hell would you do such a stupid thing?"

"Because…We're running out of gas…"

He said. But he had another idea in mind. If they'd run away from that hell hole, they wouldn't leave their little brother behind. Nor would they give up on all their friends.


	7. Zombies of the Night

_Chapter 7  
__Zombies of the night_

_13__th__ September 2017, 21h  
__Fairview Outskirts_

The Mazda RX7 stopped by an armory which already had been, unfortunately for our adventurers, looted. Roland got off of the car as Kenneth got out of it and they both opened the doors, letting the others leave. Max and Konata joined them, holding the boy on his back and readying his Mac-10. The teen started to move in Max's back.

"Looks like he woke up."

The soldier commented, putting the kid on the floor.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Y-Yeah…"

The other replied.

"He's tough."

Roland said, looking at the boy with some kind of fatherly look in his eyes.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Jason. Jason Archfield, sir."

The child (now-known-as Jason) got on his feet, looking around.

"Where are we?"

He asked, worried.

"Fairview Outskirts. We weren't able to get out of this hell hole."

"Eh, I'm going forward as a scout, for now. See ya guys later. I'll keep in radio contact with Konata."

1st Class soldier Max said, pulling out another Mac-10 before shoving a clip in it, as he left his companions behind.

"Roger."

Konata answered. Roland got up and started running towards Wellington.

"Hey wait up! I'm coming with ya!"

"Ugh, fine…Just don't get in my way."

"What do you mean? I'm a burden? I'm better than you!"

"Yeah, only in your dreams…"

They kept on arguing as they walked deeper in the city. Kenneth could hear their voices echoing in the streets.

"I guess we have three kids here instead of one…"

He sighed and then turned to Jason.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I guess…But I'm feeling nauseous right now…"

"It's a secondary effect from the antidote, don't worry, it'll go away."

Kenneth helped the kid getting up. Jason pulled out his Desert Eagle, put a clip in it and took the safety off before checking if the sight was intact, pointing the pistol at the ex-SWAT officer.

"HEY! Don't point that at me!"

Kenneth slapped the kid's hand away.

"Oops, sorry."

"Guys…Let's go now."

Konata said as she started walking in the same direction that her friends went to.

* * *

I woke up as I heard gunshots outside the base and quickly got on my feet. Not taking the time to put on my Kevlar, I grabbed my weapons and rushed out of the Barracks as I strapped them to my back and putting my Night Vision goggles on. I climbed a ladder and got to the roof, where I grabbed my M82A1 Barrett and looked through the scope. I activated the goggles, allowing me to see in the dark. The zombies had surrounded our building and all personnel had been mobilized. A lot of Lone Rebels were down there, shooting at the undead horde with either a Sub-Machinegun, a Machinegun or an Assault rifle. I aimed and shot two zombies down with one bullet as one was behind the other.

"Headshot, mother fuckers!"

I exclaimed before taking another one down. I felt someone kneeling next to me and I turned around, seeing Brandon with his Walther in his hands.

"Let's kill them all!"

He screamed and I almost couldn't hear him because of all the noise. Two guys ran and stopped next to us with some sort of device that they mounted and I realized it was a mounted Machinegun.

"Wouldn't it be better to mount that downstairs?"

I thought before looking through the scope and killing another zombie with a headshot. My magazine was now empty and I dropped it to switch it by another one but I accidentally made it fall.

"Ah crap…"

I shoved another mag in my Barrett. My accuracy wasn't really great; I only hit 3 out of 10 zombies. But as I said before, I wasn't a good sniper. I saw the other soldiers falling back in the base as the two men on the mounted Machinegun opened fire, killing dozens of zombies each second. I was rather impressed by its rate of fire. I looked at it more attentively and saw it was a Minigun.

"What a fail!"

I thought as I face-palmed. I couldn't even see the difference between a Machinegun and a Minigun? Well it was probably because I was still half-asleep anyways. One Minigun couldn't kill all zombies though. That was when some other guys got on the roof with us and set more GAU-17.

"We're surely going to win."

I said, grinning. I heard Zach commanding to every other man to get back to the first floor to exterminate the zombies that had already entered. I looked at where my friend was but he was already there. I was the last one again. I quickly got down the ladder and readied my FN P90. When I got down, Brandon was running at the undead, aiming his W1200 shotgun at them. He took five of them down with one shot.

"I should definitely get one of those."

I ran and stopped near the other soldiers with medium-range guns. Wesley and Artice were on the front, with Brandon, flaming, chain-sawing. A orange haired girl threw a Ithaca riot shotgun at a brown-haired guy who catched it.

"Take that, Komuro!"

"Thanks, Rei."

Takashi replied before loading his shotgun, pumping it and shooting a few zombies down.

* * *

"Where are those damn zombies?"

Roland broke the silence, getting annoyed because of the lack of action.

"Why are you asking me?"

Max asked.

"Shut up and keep moving…"

The police officer replied. Their three other companions catched up with them.

"Yo!"

Kenneth said, making Roland turn around pretty fast and aim his AK-47 at his brother.

"Wow, I scared you, bro?"

The brown-haired man started laughing his ass off.

"O-Of course not, stupid."

He turned around and saw that Max had stopped a few steps forward.

"What's wrong?"

He asked, curious.

"I'm hearing gunshots."

"OHHHHHH…Let's go!"

Roland screamed as he started running towards the location where the shots came from.

"FINALLY SOME ACTION!"

"You're so childish…"

Kenneth rolled his eyes before they all followed his brother.

* * *

The zombie horde didn't seem to stop and some of us were running out of ammunition. Zach finally joined his soldiers and fired his SCAR-H at the undead.

"I've contacted the Angels of Razgriz, they are coming here soon."

He said calmly even though the situation was desperate. After we held the base a few minutes more, I heard someone firing from the outside and I guessed it was our allies.

"Finally…"

I commented. My arms were getting tired from firing and I slowly fell on my knees. Someone pulled me back as a zombie almost bit me. The next second he was lying on the ground, with his head pierced by his sword.

"I hope I didn't get here too late."

Dante said, smirking.

"Where did you get from?"

"From the door."

I face-palmed when I heard his answer. Brandon, Artice, Wesley and the guy called Takashi were holding the front with a couple of more men, but not many as there weren't a lot of people with shotguns.

* * *

Roland reached the source of the gunshots; a warehouse surrounded by zombies. Miniguns were fired from the roof, killing lots of zombies.

"Ooohhh yeah!"

His eyes filled with some sort of joy as he looked at the slaughter in front of him. He liked it. His friends got next to him and they shot at the undead. Even Jason who was still feeling a little nauseous. A few minutes later, the fight had ended.

* * *

"Well, that was tough."

I heard someone next to me say as I fell to the ground once again. I was tired and I wasn't feeling my body, weirdly. I slowly fell asleep as someone picked me up and walked towards the barracks with me.

* * *

A/N: Hey! It's been awhile huh? Sorry, I didn't get much ideas so I put more time than usual. Plus, back to school after the winter break...It's kinda annoying XD

Disclaimer I already put: I do NOT own anything in Dead Frontier.  
Disclaimer that I forgot to put earlier: I do not own Konata, who's from Lucky star. Dante isn't really based on the Devil May Cry Dante. I just used his name. Nothing else.  
Yet another Disclaimer: Komuro Takashi and Rei Miyamoto are from Highshool Of The Dead (H.O.T.D.). I do not own them.


	8. Quarantine

_Chapter 8  
__Quarantine_

"Ugh…Where am I?"

Those were the first words I pronounced when I woke up in a dark, humid place, with a door as only exit. Of course there were air ducts but they were too small for someone to go through it.

"We're in the LR bases' Quarantine cell. A cell under the Barracks, only for those who have fallen in battle. It's just a precaution to see if we are infected or not."

A female voice replied as I sat up. I looked around as my eyes were now a bit more adjusted to the darkness. Over twenty five men and woman were locked in that place and I got a bit worried. If there was an infected among us and if we didn't have any weapon, as we were in Quarantine, we were as good as gone. My right hand, instinctively, went to grab my CZ-75, but as I suspected, it wasn't there. Looking a little lower, I saw that I, thankfully, still had my Combat Knife. At least, I had something to defend myself with.

The woman who had talked walked towards me. She had black hair (maybe it was because of the darkness that I saw it that way) and I couldn't see her eyes.

"Since we're going to stay here for awhile, might as well introduce ourselves."

With that, she held out her hand towards me.

"My name's Amara Branaster. Nice to meet you."

I took her hand and shook it, as I replied to her;

"My name is Mark Connor, and…Likewise."

I scratched my head as I kept looking around. Some people seemed traumatised, holding their heads with their hands. I slowly walked to the door and tried opening it…it was locked, of course. But I could hear voices through it.

"…-over 48 casualties. This situation is really bad. If it continues like that, we'll be finished in no time."

I heard Zach say.

"I know…"

A calm voice, Dante's, replied. He continued:

"The Lone Rebels and the Angels of Razgriz aren't strong enough to fight against such enemies, especially now that the zombies keep attacking us. I wonder how the outpost's survivors will react to this…"

The sound of someone coughing made me turn around. One of the survivors had coughed up blood and his body was convulsing on the ground. As his spasm finally ended, the whole place went quieter than before… Suddenly, he got up, and the screams from the people around him broke the silence.

He quickly grabbed a girl and bit her neck, hard. We were stunned, horrified, and unable to do anything. The sight of the blood made me a bit nauseous but I regained my senses fast enough to stab the zombie in the head when it was running towards me. But the situation was getting out of control; the girl had gotten up and had already infected 5 of us. A blue haired guy – I discovered soon later that his name was Cody Branaster and that he was Amara's husband – unsheathed his katana and in one swift attack killed two of the undead. Another black haired man grabbed his Bowie knife and slashed one of them to death.

Lots of other people tried to kill them too but got bitten or died in the process. In the end of the fight, only a 7 people were still alive and healthy. Thanks to God (that I don't *really* believe in), I was one of the survivors. And so was the Branaster couple. The room was filled with corpses now and the walls were painted with blood…

"Shit…That was TOO close."

I heard a blond katana wielder whisper. His eyes were blue and his clothes were all dark.

"Hey, I know right?"

I said, still observing the guy.

"Yeah, you do…"

After awhile in the prison, we knew everything about our companions.

First of, the Branaster couple moved from Washington to Fairview, so their life could be calmer, since Fairview isn't a really big city. Cody was an ex-US sniper, he had a SVD Dragunov, a katana, as we said earlier and two unknown revolvers that he claims having created. His wife was better at using nunchucks (Odd) but also had a M1 Garand rifle. They had a normal American life. The couple was happy most of the time and the joy their carried seemed to spread to everyone they talked to.

Second, the dark clothed katana guy! His name was Nick. Nick used two katanas at a time. He used a M249 S.A.W. Machine gun and used a Desert Eagle as a sidearm. He always lived in Fairview, and used to be a Surgeon. He was first born in England and then went to the US to study in the university. He had a god damn good life, he became like rich thanks to his job. He was kind of depressed most of the time but funny when he was in the mood.

I'm only writing about those three people because I became really close to them. They are part of my "family" now. It was fun being with them and my friends.

During the time I spent in that room, I started writing this diary you're reading right now. And this…Is day 1 of my new life.

* * *

A/N: I'm looking for new characters, if you have any ideas and want your char to appear in this story, please leave an inbox or a comment.

I'd like the following information if you post your char:

-Name

-Age

-Weapons (Up to 5 weapons, explosives allowed)

-Personality (How (s)he is, acts, etc..)

-Description (How (s)he looks like, y'know?)

-Biography (Just life story…)

-Any other info you can add about it (I like to be precise in my stories…)


	9. End of Quarantine

_Chapter 9  
End of Quarantine  
_

_15__th__ September 2017,_

I'm writing this from my apartment in Nastya's outpost. I never thought I'd come back here.

We all got out of that damn cell yesterday. I bet the cleaners had a hell of a work to do. I remember the moment we walked through the barracks to get out of there, escorted by two soldiers.

I can still feel the dry blood and the transpiration on my skin, though I already managed to wash it off. It's weird. My hair was messed up and sticky. I hadn't slept well at all.

I remember all the people looking at us, as if we were ghosts when we walked through the whole warehouse, heading towards Zach's 'office', if we can call it that. They had actually made rooms with cement while we were in Quarantine, but it wasn't great and the room had files, papers, debris of food, and

They should've thought of that earlier.

As soon as we got in the office, we were welcomed by Zach; Dante seemed bored out of his mind and just nodded his head at us. I believe that was when I started hating him.

"Glad seeing you guys are alright!"

Zach started, seemingly happy.

"I hope the victims of this attack will rest in peace."

"I'm giving all of the LR's three days to do what the hell they want; because later, we're going out on missions, and it won't be pretty. So get ready, grab all the necessary things you can bring, and then get back here."

Zach finished, his companion nodded furiously as he walked round and round and round and round and round and round; he was looking at someone else. A girl. He went next to her, and trying to lean against something, went against a few unstable boxes and…Sort of fell on the boxes. The girl chuckled and walked away.

"Shit. I failed."

He snapped. Later, I learned he was flirty all the time, even if he wasn't that clumsy, usually.

"Alright. You're dismissed."

Our leader told us. I walked out, followed by Nick, Amara, Boundary and the others. As I reached the exit, I heard a voice calling me. I turned around and saw my friends, Brandon, Artice, and Wesley, running at me with a few people. Two of them seemed familiar. I recognised Kenneth and Roland.

I rushed towards them and we did the 'bro greeting'. High-five, that is. I would ALMOST have hugged them but in my mind, it didn't seem like the right thing to do.

"What's up?"

I asked, with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Oh, nothin'. We lived peacefully until those grey bastards decided to come to that now lost paradise.

Roland replied, pissed as he remembered it again.

"Vini, Vidi, I lost. It sucked horribly."

His left eyebrow twitched. He squeezed a soda can in his hand so hard the drink started spilling on his clothes.

"Oooookay…"

I slowly stepped back and went next to Ken.

"Mind telling me the details later, bro?"

I whispered to him, so Roland couldn't hear me. But that's exactly what happened. He has a damn sharp hearing capacity.

"NOTHING happened. We shot the fucking shit out of those fucking zombies and fled. I already told you."

He kept on 'explaining' what happened during half an hour, as we went back to the outpost. Those were the only minutes I actually wished I was a zombie. I would have the right to kill him.

Now that I think about it, I could've committed suicide or shot him. The guards that came to get us out of the cell had given us our weapons back, after all.

As soon as I closed my apartments' door, I went to my room, fell on my bed and started sleeping. It had been awhile I didn't sleep correctly.

Today I'm going to buy some ammunition, weapons, and food, since I got a ticket today saying that I had received $7500 on my bank account. Plus, I can sell some of my guns to get new ones.

Can't I?

-Mark Connor


End file.
